pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Seafloor Ruins/Eastern
Eastern Seafloor Ruins, also called East SFR, is a continuation dungeon from Seafloor Ruins. The dungeon is mainly all Water-type with some variation in secondary typing. The level ranges from level 30 to level 85 and there are 60 floors. There are two bosses, the first is located after the warp puzzle in the floor 40 secret room. The bosses are Whiscash, Seaking, Floatzel, Lanturn, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt and Octillery. Kyogre, the second boss, is found at the end of the dungeon. To complete this dungeon you must gather Seafloor Key located on floor 38 and enter the secret room found on floor 40. For a summary on how to beat this dungeon visit Dungeon Objective. If you are looking for Seafloor Ruins click here. If you are looking for Western Seafloor Ruins click here. If you are looking for Central Seafloor Ruins click here. Dungeon Parts Scenery Lower scenery east 1.png|Beginning Floors Lower Scenery East SF.png|Lower Floors Middle Scenery East SF.png|Middle Floors Upper Scenery East SF.png|Upper Floors Beginning Floors The scenery have a light blue floor with the texture of still water and a mixture of tan tiles. The walls are a light green coral and there is a medium darkness. This lasts from floor 22 to floor 30. Lower Floors The floor has a deep blue water texture with a mix of grey tiles and violet tiles. The walls are a light shade of pink coral and there is a medium sized darkness. Rain weather is common. This lasts from floor 31 to floor 40. Middle Floors After completing the warp puzzle the player enters the middle floors. The entire floor has a more underwater theme now with the floor being blue bricks with a mix of a dark blue decorative tile and grass. There is seaweed in the hallways that can be walked on. The walls are light blue colored bricks with various tiles ontop of it. There is a medium sized darkness and rain is common. This lasts from floor 42 to floor 50. Upper Floors The floor no longer looks like an underwater dungeon but rather a crystal cave. The floor has tan tiles ontop and blue floor. The walls are made of crystals and there is a medium sized darkness. The weather rain is common and this lasts untill the end. Pokemon The Pokemon found in Eastern Seafloor Ruins are all Water-Types. There are all forms of evolution with stage 2 evolution being the most common. Pokemon in bold are recruitable, please visit the Recruitable Pokemon page for more information. Beginning Floors Most of the Pokemon are second or third stage evolutions. There is almost no recruitable Pokemon here and all the Pokemon are Water-Type. This begins at floor 22 and lasts until floor 30. *Omastar *Tentacruel *Poliwrath *Vaporeon *Empoleon *Starmie *Octillery *Kingler *Dewgong *Quagsire *Slowbro *Azumarill *Sealeo *Walrein *Whiscash *Floatzel *Seaking *Croconaw *Gyarados *Finneon *Lumineon *Remoraid *Omanyte *Feraligatr Lower Floors The pokemon found here are mainly second and third stage evolutions. They are all Water-Type and mainly use water moves. There are now more recruitable pokemon, they are all first stage with a recruit rate of 15%. This lasts from floor 31 to floor 40. *Tentacruel *Poliwrath *Empoleon *Starmie *Octillery *Kingler *Dewgong *Quagsire *Slowbro *'Chinchou' *Azumarill *Sealeo *'Qwilfish' *Walrein *Whiscash *Floatzel *Seaking *Croconaw *'Feebas' *Gyarados *Lumineon *'Totodile' (Night/Dawn/Day) *Feraligatr *'Mantyke' Middle Floors There are similarities from the previous floors and the Pokemon are largely unchanged. The pokemon are mostly Water-type but use different moves. Wailmer spawns as a recruitable pokemon during the day. This lasts from floor 42 to floor 50. *Tentacruel *Poliwrath *Empoleon *Starmie *Octillery *Kingler *Dewgong *Quagsire *Slowbro *'Chinchou' *Azumarill *Sealeo *'Qwilfish' *Walrein *Whiscash *Floatzel *'Wailmer' *Seaking *Croconaw *Gyarados *Lumineon *Feraligatr *'Mantyke' *'Clamperl' Upper Floors More diversity comes but all Pokemon are still Water-Type. Relicanth spawns during the night and this lasts from floor 51 to floor 60. *Tentacruel *Poliwrath *Empoleon *Starmie *Octillery *Kingler *Dewgong *Quagsire *Slowbro *'Chinchou' *Azumarill *Sealeo *'Qwilfish' *Walrein *Whiscash *'Relicanth' *Floatzel *Seaking *Croconaw *Gyarados *Lumineon *Feraligatr Boss There are two bosses, the first is located after the warp puzzle in the floor 40 secret room. The bosses are Whiscash, Seaking, Floatzel, Lanturn, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt and Octillery. Kyogre, the second boss, is found at the end of the dungeon. The fake end boss has a horde of Tentacruel and Quagsire attacking the player. Once the player finds the first boss, the player witnesses a Phione being attacked by Sharpedo, Crawdaunt, Kingdra and a Tentacruel. Phione flees, and the three summon Team Razor Shell and attack. After defeat, they leave, but afterwards, they plan to take the treasure. Once the player reaches Floor 60, the player finds Whiscash, Seaking, Floatzel, Lanturn, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt and Octillery defeated. The player approaches, but as soon as the player gets close, Kyogre, thinking that the player is a backup, attacks. After a brutal battle, Kyogre refuses to give up and tries to use Hyper Beam. Just as the player is about to meet his/her brutal end, Manaphy barges in and blocks the Hyper Beam. Manaphy then tells Kyogre that the player is an ally. This causes Kyogre to gain the player's trust, and then, Manaphy offers to show the player where the treasure is, and Kyogre tells the player to follow Manaphy while Kyogre finishes off Whiscash, Seaking, Floatzel, Lanturn, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt and Octillery to make sure they never come back again, and then bids the player farewell. Mystery Egg Mystery Egg can be found in the dungeon the following Pokemon can hatch from it. *Magikarp *Azuril *Corsola *Seel *Slowpoke *Carvanha *Chinchou (invisible) Items The items that are found in Eastern Seafloor Ruins are all the necessary items required for an explorer, except instead of apples there are green apples. Final Room In the final room there is a Deluxe Box. The Deluxe Box has a 20% chance of Sea Dew which is necessary to enter Central Seafloor Ruins. *Sea Dew *Big Pearl *Pearl *Nugget *Big Nugget *Pearl Necklace *Golden Apple *TM Thunderbolt *TM Hyper Beam = Secret Room Aside from the floor 40 secret room all Seafloor Ruin dungeons have the same normal Secret Rooms. They each contain 2 Deluxe Box. Lower Secret Room The Lower Secret Room is found from floors 22 to floors 50. There are 4 switches, 3 are dummies and 1 is capable of opening the doors that lead to the boxes. The two switches inside open both of the doors. *TM Thunder Wave *Pearl Necklace *Big Nugget *Big Green Apple *TM Ice Beam *TM Thunderbolt *Rain Dance *Mystic Water Upper Secret Room The Upper Secret Room is found on floors 51 to 60 and there are two Deluxe Boxes. *TM Thunder Wave *Pearl Necklace *Big Nugget *Big Green Apple *TM Ice Beam *TM Thunderbolt SF F40 SR1.png|Marked Tile SF F40 SR.png|Unmarked Tile Floor 40 Secret Room On floor 40 there will always be a special secret room that is marked by a different tile compared to the others. Once inside the player must complete the warp puzzle that begins. The path to complete the warp puzzle is the following; WP1.png|Top-Right WP2.png|Bottom WP3.png|Top-Left WP4.png|Bottom-Left WP5.png|Bottom-Right WP6.png|Bottom WP7.png|Top WP8.png| Bottom-Right WP9.png|Bottom-Left WP10.png|Right WP11.png|Left WP12.png|Lower Left *Top-Right *Bottom *Top-Left *Bottom-Left *Bottom-Right *Bottom *Top *Bottom-Right *Bottom-Left *Right *Left *Lower Left Floor 41 After the player completes the warp puzzle and defeats the bosses they will end up at floor 41. In this floor the player have 3 choices to select from. *Continue on Eastern Seafloor Ruins *Change to Western Seafloor Ruins *Exit and collect a Deluxe Box To continue on Eastern Seafloor Ruins the player must use the Seafloor Key found previously on floor 38 and unlock a sealed stair to continue. To change to Western Seafloor Ruins three people are needed including yourself. the players must press all the switches at once to unlock the second sealed stair to continue. To exit the dungeon the player can simply enter the normal stairs and collect a Deluxe Box. There is nothing noteworthy inside of it except TM Psychic. Floor 58 Theres a ruin that has a shiny box inside may contain the following: * Escape Rope * Water Diamond * Water Dust Dungeon Objective There are many different reasons to enter this dungeon. Wailmer and Relicanth are only found in Eastern Seafloor Ruins and the dungeon gives large amounts of experience for training. This dungeon is the only dungeon where you can find TM Thunder. The main reason for the creation of Eastern Seafloor Ruins is for Sea Dew. It is found in the Deluxe Box located at the end of the dungeon. The chance of obtaining one is 20% and Sea Dew is required to enter Central Seafloor Ruins. To complete this dungeon the player must collect the Seafloor Key at floor 38 and enter the Secret Room found in floor 40. After completing the warp puzzle and defeating the boss the player must proceed to use the Seafloor Key on floor 41 to unlock a sealed stair. Afterwards the player can regularly go up the floor and face the final boss. Kyogre also has a chance of dropping his Heart Slate, and with this, the player can use the Heart Slate with the Mystery Part to summon Kyogre in dungeons. This also gives the player access to Kyogre's Origin Pulse if Origin Pulse is randomly selected to be one of the moves Kyogre can use in the dungeon run. Tips *Do not rely on Electric-Type moves to face the first boss as Seaking will prevent that *The Seafloor Key found on floor 38 maybe picked up by various Pokemon. *'Do not' enter the normal stairs found on floor 40. **The stair will instantly warp you out without waiting for your partners. *Pokemon with Water Absorb will do well in the dungeon. Trivia *Eastern Seafloor Ruins and Western Seafloor Ruins both have Sea Dew *This is the only dungeon where Kyogre, Phione and Manaphy appear as storyline characters *The counterpart dungeon; Inferno Volcano is much less complex than Seafloor Ruins **Inferno Volcano also features a less intricate plot. **Both dungeons have 60 floors **Both dungeons have their respective weather legendary as the final boss *Wailmer was previously found in 2012 and 2013 Pokemas. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Continuation Dungeons